¿Casarme, yo?
by KSB Flaming Heart
Summary: Definitivamente, mi tío y mi hermana estaban locos. ¡Obligarme a contraer matrimonio! Las palabras Theon y casado no pegaban ni con cola, aunque si me presentan una buena novia puede que lo considere. ¡esperad! A esa chica la conozco. es... mi compañera de cautiverio. Arya, se llama Arya, debo recordar su nombre.
1. ¿Matrimonio? ¿De verdad?

Aquí traigo yo un nuevo fic para compartir. Iba a ser un one shot, pero me quedó tan espantosamente largo que mejor corté por lo sano y lo dividí en dos partes. La segunda, como ya la tengo hecha, la publicaré mañana por la mañana.

Con "Theon el Cambiacapas", descubrí cuán divertido y ligero era narrarlo en primera persona. Así que, desde el separador en adelante, ya no seré Soly Stalin, me convertiré en el señor de Pyke xD

Advertencia: si no te gusta Theon Greyjoy, mejor tira para otro lado... . ah, sí, y habrá spoilers de todos los libros (incluso del capítulo de vientos de invierno), porque esta historia está situada en un futuro que yo misma me he inventado. Si no te gusta que Stannis esté en el trono de Hierro, Victarion sea su consejero de barcos y domador de los dragones, también tienes derecho a desfilar. Lo digo porque no quiero reviews ácidos que me digan "¡has matado a mi Daeneerys!" y cosas por el estilo xD. Este final yo lo he creado, y me parece perfecto a mis ojos. Estamos situados tres años después de la gran guerra de Invernalia.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje que puedas reconocer en este escrito pertenece al genio George R. R. Martin, menos Theon Greyjoy, porque ese es mío xD

¿Casarse? Sinceramente, mi hermana y mi querido tío estaban locos. No podía despegar la mirada de aquel rollo de pergamino que había llegado desde Desembarco del Rey, anunciándome la funesta noticia. Alas negras, palabras negras, dicen por ahí, y ahora, cuando una gota de sudor resbala por mi frente y el calor de las palabras recién inquiridas me pesa como una maza en el costado, le encuentro más razón que nunca. Solté una especie de carcajada por la nariz para evitar abrir la boca y miré a la chica, incrédulo.

-¿He leído mal, verdad? –Pregunté, indeciso. Mi voz sonaba pequeña como la de una doncella en su noche de bodas.

-Todo lo bien que tus ojitos pueden leer, querido hermano. –Asha Greyjoy, capitana de la flota de Hierro luego de que mi tío Victarion hubiera partido a la capital, seguía impasible con una jarra de espesa cerbeza en la mano y dos hachas arrojadizas colgadas de la cintura, con la misma fiera y sensual agilidad que había poseído desde que la volví a ver. Me dio la impresión de que toda la idea había sido de ella. ¿Quién más iba a ser si no?

-Están bromeando. –Bufé, incrédulo. Theon casado eran dos palabras que solo podían juntar si jamás iba a estar se ponían entre las dos. Intenté atisbar en los ojos marrones de mi hermana que todo era una mala jugada, pero solo pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa sardónica, que dejaba a la vista esos dientes tan blancos y firmes. Como siempre que la observaba tan de cerca, sentí un pinchazo de ligera envidia.

-Nada de bromas. ¿quién te va a dar hijos si no te casas, hermanito? –Ella se inclinó y me dio un golpecito en la nariz con la punta del dedo. Me aparté, furioso, mientras aferraba su muñeca con la mano izquierda, a la que le faltaban dos dedos. Ella se liberó con la facilidad que supone para los gatos comer ratones. –Piénsalo, Theon. Ocupa esa cabecita para algo más que la decoración. Tu estadía en la silla de Piedramar no es definitiva. Los señores todavía te estiman como un niñito mimado de las tierras verdes y un blandengue.

-¡Yo no soy blandengue! –Protesté, aún más enojado que antes. El rubor se extendió por mi rostro fino y moreno, pude sentir su calor en las mejillas. –Ya me gustaría ver a la mitad de tus putos señores en los calabozos de Lord Ramsay, a ver si pueden sufrirlo. –Por unos momentos, el recuerdo de ese año vivido me hizo estremecer. Siempre que me acordaba de sus susurros, del cuchillo pasando deliberado y frío por mi piel, de esos ojos color hielo sucio, me entraban deseos de echarme a llorar cual si niño pequeño fuera.

-No son mis putos señores –Aclaró Asha con cortesía exasperante –Son los tuyos. Supongamos que no eres un blandengue, sietededos –Sonrió ante el ingenioso apodo que su mano derecha, Qarl el sin barba, me había puesto. –Pero sí eres un niño de la tierra verde, ¿cierto?

-¡Soy un hijo de Pyke! –Las palabras se me atragantaron en los labios y las escupí con furia y veneno, como la bilis en la garganta. Me encantaba cuando Asha salía a cumplir misiones, necesarias algunas veces y otras inventadas por mí, así la tenía lo más lejos posible de mi presencia y no podía molestarme. Pero había ocasiones en que su cercanía era ineluctable, y cuando eso sucedía me ponía nervioso, incluso más que mi madre.

-Un hijo de Pyke al que le faltan dedos de las manos y los pies, los dientes, y estuvieron a punto de cortarle la polla y metérsela por la boca. Ahórramelo, hermanito. –La mujer hablaba con un tono tan aburrido y exasperado, que me dieron ganas de qquitarle un hacha de la cintura y cortarle la lengua, a fin de dejar de oírla. –Eres de las tierras verdes, y con una tierraverde te casarás.

-No, por favor. Me estáis humillando. Tú y mi… mi tío. –Gruñí en voz baja. Sabía que de ser por mi hermana, me habría casado con Meera Reed, la hija soltera de la atalaya de Aguasgrises para unir Pyke y las islas del hierro con un estúpido pantano. La miré, casi suplicante. –Si piensas que así voy a ganarme el cariño de...

-Te lo ganarás –Garantizó ella bebiendo un trago largo de cerbeza negra. Unas gotitas le cayeron por la barbilla y se las limpió con el dorso de la mano, suavemente.

-Como digáis. –Estaba seguro de que si mi tío Victarion había escrito la carta, el rey Stannis habría dado su consentimiento. Rebelarme contra él me costaría la cabeza con toda probabilidad. No era muy bonita, le faltaban dientes y según Asha, también neuronas, pero la quería conservar sobre mis hombros por algún tiempo más. Había llegado a disfrutar mucho la vida en Pyke luego de mi absolución como para perder todo cuanto había ganado.

-Vamos, hermanito. –Asha parecía decepcionada mientras amagaba una sonrisa. –Pensé que te gustaría tener la cama caliente por la noche y una linda voz que te susurrase... Reek, Reek…

La mención de aquel apodo me provocó un escalofrío. –Cállate –Rugí, con la mirada echando chispas, pero pálido a ojos vista. Aún recordaba todo aquello que viví en Dreadfort, las sesiones de tortura, el beso del acero en mis huesos, el agónico alivio que me suponía perder un dedo luego de que le hubieran quitado la piel. Era una sensación opresiva que me acompañaba en algunas noches, sobre todo cuando me sentía autosuficiente, recordándome que durante un tiempo no fui más que la rata de un calabozo, moribunda y rota.

-Antes nos pedías que te llamáramos así –Confesó Asha con cierta tristeza reflexiva. A continuación estiró su firme mano sobre la mesa, intentando tomar la mía en un gesto que pretendía ser cariñoso. Las aparté rápidamente, no porque el contacto en sí me desagradara; si no porque me hacían sentir incómodo. –Reek, decías, decidme Reek, que rima con… que se yo que cosas.

Pero yo sí sabía con qué rimaba Reek. Me lo había repetido un millón de veces en el calabozo, cuando intentaba encontrarle alguna identidad al despojo que Ramsay Bolton había creado con mi persona. Aquella sucesión de rimas en mi cabeza era como una plegaria silenciosa, a ningún tipo de dios exactamente pero a todos en especial. Les rogaba por un nombre que no se me fuera fácil olvidar, algo a lo que hacer mío en ese mundo oscuro y lóbrego en el que incluso partes de mi cuerpo me eran arrebatadas. A veces soñaba con eso. Me veía allí, sentado en esa mazmorra, con una deliciosa rata caliente entre los dientes astillados por el golpeteo de cien martillos, y la fetidez de mi aroma llenando mi nariz. Podía sentirlo entrar, con sus pasos ágiles y su voz atronadora rugiendo órdenes, percibía el mirar de sus ojos de hielo y veía el sonreír de sus gruesos labios de gusano. Sentía como me aferraba del cuello con su mano de hierro, como el beso de su daga traspasaba mi garganta...

Y es cuando despertaba, sudoroso y jadeante, con las lágrimas acumuladas en las pestañas y el ritmo de mi corazón apresurado. Allí siempre me despertaba, con el aliento mentolado en el cuello y esa voz susurrándome Reek, Reek, Reek... y no, no quería pensar en ello, las pesadillas me inundaban ya por las noches, no me hacía falta evocar esos recuerdos en el día.

-Ya no –Musité con la voz temblorosa por el desaliento. Mi hermana puso una mano sobre mi frente, como si estuviera midiendo mi temperatura. Seguramente me encontraba pálido y me temblaban los labios. –Soy Theon Greyjoy, ¿verdad?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie –Dijo la capitana con una sonrisa triste, apartándome el pelo negro de la cara. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero ese tema parecía afectarle, lo había notado. No pude evitar recordar cuando la vi por primera vez luego del secuestro. Me hablaba con una voz tan suave como si creyera que me iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, y los primeros meses, podía percibir en sus ojos el brillo de las lágrimas siempre que me miraba y veía en qué me había convertido el cautiverio. Además, fue Asha quien suplicó por mi vida al rey Stannis, primero en esa sala donde me tenían encadenado, antes de la tan recordada batalla de Invernalia y luego frente a la corte, cuando ya tenían en su poder a Rickon Stark y habían probado, con la ayuda de Wex, que yo no había asesinado a los niños.

Intenté poner distancia entre mi piel y la mano de mi hermana. Aunque los momentos en que me demostraba cariño eran vaguísimos, me gustaría que fuesen más escasos. Por una razón muy extraña, su cercanía me resultaba incómoda y no podía precisar bien por qué. Consciente soy de que Asha es la persona más leal que puedo encontrar en este castillo y que debo tenerla cerca, pero es imposible olvidar las múltiples ocasiones en que me humilló por la silla de Piedramar.

-Ya vale, Asha. Si lo que quieren tú y mi tío es que me case, lo voy a hacer. –Contesté de mala gana, mientras sentía como los últimos vestigios de su caricia se desvanecían sobre mi piel. Tomé un poco de la cerbeza que ella me había servido, la cual me supo a gloria, y la observé con atención. –Si no te molesta ¿Me dirías al menos el nombre de mi consorte? Por favor.

-Claro –Susurró ella con una amplia sonrisa, apartándose un rebelde mechón que le obstruía la visibilidad. Tomé un largo trago de cerbeza, jurando que iba a oír el nombre de la come ranas Reed. –Es Arya Stark, de Invernalia.

Escupí la cerbeza del puro sobresalto que esa frase me produjo. -¿pero quéeeeeee?

Asha se echó a reír, con esa carcajada cantarina y fresca que tintineaba dulce como el beso de una amante en la solitaria habitación. Limpié las gotas de cerbeza que me habían caído sobre la cara con la manga de mi jubón y La miré, furioso. –Supongo que me estás tomando el pelo, Asha.

-Uh sí claro, mira como bromeo. –La chica compuso su expresión más seria, se inclinó hacia delante y me escrutó con esos ojos acusadores y serios de Asha la capitana. –Stannis Baratheon aún no confía en ciertas familias del norte, y nosotros somos, ¿cómo decirlo? Su carta más segura. Tiene a tío Victarion en el consejo, pero tú sabes qué tan fácilmente es transformar un consejero en rehén.

-Rehén, la, la, cómo amo esa palabra. –Canturreé sin pizca de ánimo en mi voz. Asha me miró ceñuda, pero yo me dediqué a obsequiarla con mi sonrisa más espantosa, que dejó ver lo que quedaba de mi magnífica dentadura. –Mira como tratan a algunos rehenes. ¿sabes que he sido rehén gran parte de mi vida? Creo que mi nuevo estandarte debería ser un kraken encadenado, ¿qué te parece?

-Cállate, gilipollas, ¡No se puede hablar nada serio contigo! –Se quejó la capitana, a punto de desenfundar una de sus tan maestras hachas arrojadizas. Ya estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de ver mi cara con un mango asomando de entre mis ojos la próxima vez que me mirase al espejo, cuando respiró profundo, suavizó el rostro y se rió. Una leve carcajada que estremeció su delgada fisonomía y que relajó mis músculos. –Te vas a casar con la mocosa Stark y callaremos las pocas fuerzas norteñas que aún quedan, y le demostraremos al rey amargado que le somos leales. ¿De acuerdo? Sí, muchas gracias. –Ella no esperó mi respuesta, más bien puso palabras en mi boca.

-Pero y si... –Comencé, dubitativo. No le podía explicar mis temores a mi hermana, por mucho que en situaciones extremas confiase en ella. Ni Asha ni nadie sabía que la chica de cabello castaño que había rescatado de Invernalia no era Arya Stark, más bien un cachorro de mayordomo a la que habían secuestrado para suplantar a la loba. Si aquello se sabía, la primera cabeza que adornaría las picas de la fortaleza roja sería la mía.

-¿Crees que la loba verde no querrá? –Preguntó ella con ese mismo gesto de exasperación tozuda que le había conocido desde que la recordaba. Asentí con la cabeza, sin mencionarle el resto de mis temores. -¿A caso no recuerdas a esa criaja, hermanito? No se descolgaba de ti cuando los encontramos. No te quería soltar y se puso a llorar cuando supo que morirías. La salvaste. De buena gana se te abriría de piernas en agradecimiento.

«Podría ser vuestra esposa, vuestra puta… lo que quisierais. Vos podríais ser mi hombre». No era la voz de Asha la que oía en mi cabeza, si no la de Jeyne Poole unos minutos antes de su boda, suplicándome que la rescatara. De mala gana, asentí, y comprendí que la capitana de la flota de hierro tenía toda la razón del mundo y más. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Casado, yo. Cuatro años atrás le habría tirado el cuerno de cerbeza en la cabeza a Asha mi hermana, pero ahora comprendo que tiene sentido. Quizá mi cautiverio me haya hecho más astuto, más previsor en cierto modo. Tenía que perder unos cuantos dedos para ganar neuronas, me había dicho Qarl la Doncella.

-¿Cuándo llega? –Pregunté, muy poco ansioso. Asha se levantó, vació el cuerno de una larga calada y lo dejó sobre la mesa con un ruido seco.

-En una semana. –Respondió, ligera como su Viento Negro, dándose la vuelta para plantarme un beso en la mejilla y marcharse a través de la misma puerta por la que había venido. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo preparándolo sin siquiera avisarme. Maldije. Sería un hombre casado en poco tiempo, qué horror.

*O*

Alannys Harlaw nunca fue una mujer bella, tengo recuerdos de ella en mi niñez. Tenía un rostro fiero, similar al de Asha, pero sus ojos inyectados de alegría nos obsequiaban dichosas miradas a mis hermanos y a mí. Ahora, con el cabello encanecido y la mirada extraviada, no es ni la sombra de lo que antes fue, pero es la persona más sincera que me puedo encontrar aquí, considerando las circunstancias.

Me la he traído de Diez Torres hacía cosa de un año. La anciana se estaba muriendo, y me pareció poco justo dejarla sola después de que me hubiera parido y criado los primeros años de mi vida. Además, según tío Rodrik, el nombre que más mencionaba en sus febriles delirios era el mío. Ella me sonrió cuando me vio, y cuando le dije que era Theon Greyjoy, su hijo desaparecido, lloró amargas lágrimas al ver mi deplorable estado. La frase que más pronunciaba en su pena era: "y sus dientes, sus dientecitos, eran tan bonitos...". aquello me conmovió al punto de provocarme llanto, pero no fue hasta que estuve solo, encerrado en mi habitación y con la compañía de mi almohada, que lo dejé libre. ¡Menuda cara pondría Asha si me ve lloriqueando por el castillo como una niña!

Cuando le comuniqué la noticia, abrió sus grandes ojos como platos. Me miró, no entendiendo del todo, luego movió sus labios por las encías desdentadas, y negó con la cabeza muy despacio, fijando su mirada en mí. Aquellos ojos llenos de cariño siempre conseguían ponerme nervioso. Con mi madre no me sentía cómodo, pero en cierta forma su compañía me reconfortaba.

-No –Dijo con esa voz suave y serena como el mar en calma. -¿Casarse? Pero si eres un niño...

-¿niño? ¡Mamá! –Aquella frase hizo que la sangre se me agolpara en las mejillas. Una me llamaba principito de tierraverde, la otra me decía niño. Por los vientos del dios de la tormenta ¿a caso las únicas dos personas que dicen quererme piensan que soy poco apto para el mando? –Llevo veintitrés días del nombre cumplidos, ¡por las mil tormentas!

-No blasfemes, muchacho –Me interrumpió la voz del sacerdote Aeron Pelomojado, que ni sé cuando entró, haciéndome dar un respingo del susto que me dio. Mi madre lo miró, confusa, y luego sonrió.

-Tío –Saludé con una cortés inclinación de cabeza que distaba mucho de ser amistosa. –Me voy a casar.

-El dios ahogado ya me lo ha dicho –Confesó el ilustre señor, agitando su melena gris empapada como haría un viejo león. –Y con una loba, según me han informado las aguas. No sé qué de bueno saldrá de esta unión, pero si Victarion dice...

«Victarion dice», pensé, con cierto grado de amargura. Para mi tío sacerdote la palabra del antiguo Lord capitán y ahora almirante de barcos del reino, valía más que la de su legítimo señor. Pelomojado sostenía que yo no fui salvado por el dios Ahogado, más bien por el de la tormenta, el malvado que hacía los barcos naufragar y las esposas de sal alborotarse. Nunca me perdonaría el haberme sentado en la silla de Piedramar, porque ese puesto le pertenecía al otro. Hiciera lo que hiciera, me esforzara cuanto pudiera, siempre se exigiría más de mí, siempre alguien estaría más alto que yo y no me quedaría más remedio que hacerle sombra. Cuando era pequeño se trataba de Rodrik y Maron, mis abusadores hermanos mayores; más adelante Robb Stark, el legítimo señor de Invernalia, mi antiguo mejor amigo, era mejor que yo a los ojos de Lord Eddard y el resto del mundo; por un corto tiempo Asha fue la superior, y ahora, para colmo, se trataba de Victarion.

-Es un niño –Se quejó mi madre en voz tan queda que casi ni se oyó. Aeron le puso una de sus manos nudosas en el hombro y ella cerró los ojos, complacida. –Balon, no dejes que Rodrik se case tan joven, no es más que un niño.

-Cree que soy mi hermano –Susurré, conmocionado. Aeron Pelomojado negó con la cabeza con suavidad, metió la mano en el pellejo que llevaba colgado del hombro, y roció la cabeza de mi madre con la fresca agua marina. Ella le acarició la mano y, para mi genuina sorpresa, se quedó profundamente dormida envuelta en sus pieles de foca.

-Y piensa que yo soy Balon, otra cosa que jamás será posible. –Dijo el sacerdote con algo de hastío, acariciando la cabeza de mi madre. –Por el dios Ahogado, qué anciana se ve. Y antes se veía tan fuerte...

-El sufrimiento la consumió –Musité, abstraído, y sentí como la pena me inundaba, como siempre que pensaba en ello. Alannys había perdido a sus dos hijos en la rebelión de su marido, y yo me vi obligado a partir a Invernalia como castigo por la sublevación de Balon Greyjoy. Eso no le dejó más que a Asha como compañera y única hija, y no volvió a ser la misma desde entonces. Negué con la cabeza, ahuyentando los recuerdos de una madre feliz que no volvería a tener.

-En tres días llegará tu mujer, los vientos son favorables y tienen el mar a favor. –Dijo Aeron mirándome con la misma seriedad que empleaba siempre conmigo. Vale que nunca fui su sobrino favorito, pero al menos podría disimular un poco su animadversión. Por los dioses, soy su señor y merezco respeto. Y si no lo merezco, bueno, al menos debería dármelo por honor. Fruncí el ceño.

-Muero de impaciencia. –Mascullé con cierto sarcasmo.

-Será mejor que te armes de paciencia, porque pienso bautizarla antes de casarla contigo.

-¿Bautizarla? –Cuestioné con incredulidad creciente, poniéndome una mano en la boca, en parte para tapar mis dientes y como un amago de sorpresa excesiva. -¿quieres matar a mi prometida?

-Lo que está muerto no puede morir –Sonrió él, con esa mueca enigmática que le había visto tantos cientos de veces a lo largo de mi estadía como señor de Pyke. Hizo una reverencia, metió la mano en el pellejo de agua salada y me bendijo con esas gotas cristalinas del mar. Sentí el líquido correr por mi frente y me vi obligado a curvar mis labios en una mueca espantosa que antes para mí fue bonita, pero ahora dejaba a la vista los destrozos que me había provocado Lord Ramsay.

-...si no que se alza de nuevo, más duro y más fuerte –Terminé por él la frase, demostrándole que no había olvidado los rezos de mi infancia. Me senté junto a mi dormida madre, tomé su mano arrugada como un pergamino y allí me quedé, solo, pensando en todo el papeleo que había tenido que ordenar, en las disputas de casas menores que como el señor me vi obligado a zanjar y en todo lo que se esperaba de mí, ¡tanta gente que debía complacer..!

Pero ahora, estaba descansando. Me dolía la cabeza como si tuviera un uro saltando en ella, estaba fatigado y hambriento, pero mi trabajo había terminado. Junto a mí estaba Alannys Harlaw, de cuya entrepierna emergí, llorón y berreando al mundo, y me pregunté ¿Arya Stark me sobreviviría también? ¿Alguno de nuestros hijos, estaría allí como yo, aguardando su sueño y tomando su mano?


	2. Vaale, acepto, pero

Nota de la autora: disculpad el retraso. Dije que lo iba a publicar ayer, pero en la mañana el sservidor de Internet me anduvo mal y por la tarde me dio mucha pereza xD. Pero como una Stalin siempre paga sus deudas, aquí os lo traigo.

Jo, soy una cursi, sí, y en esta parte final lo demuestro con creces. Pero estoy contenta porque en este fic, y concretamente en el capítulo presente, he logrado fusionar al Theon sumiso, cobarde y asustadizo que nos mostraron en danza con el hijo de puta, ligón y sarcástico que conocíamos ya. El resultado me ha gustado. Vosotros decidiréis si os gusta también.

Edito porque se me olvidó dar un aviso importante: este capítulo, además de tener spoilers de los libros, también tiene de un fic que estoy escribiendo, Arya la de los ojos Marrones. El capítulo dos "el arte de rimar", aparece levemente citado aquí. Aún no lo termino y no lo he publicado, pero ya lo haré xD

*o*

El viento salado y ligeramente húmedo me azotaba el rostro como la caricia de una amante insistente. El sol, astro rey de fulgor inigualable me cegaba por momentos, y golpeaba mi cabeza con su látigo de fuego. El ambiente olía intensamente a salitre y pescado, y los gritos de los capitanes se mezclaban con los de pequeños pescadores que se habían congregado en el muelle a fin de curiosear las peripecias de los grandes señores.

Una sonrisa que dejaba ver mi boca medio desdentada, se exhibía en mi rostro moreno por el sol. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas a causa del roce del viento, pero también por los gritos de la multitud que, sorprendentemente, me aclamaba con ferbor. Los gritos de «¡Greyjoy!» o «¡Pyke! ¡Pyke!» resonaban ensordecedores en la costa, y pienso aquí, parado con mi más lujoso jubón negro y dorado símbolo de mi casa, que ninguna música antes había sido más dulce a mis oídos. El oleaje calmo besaba a las rocas en un vaivén casi lujurioso, y yo no podía apartar la mirada del horizonte, absorto y sonriente, con los ojos húmedos y el corazón latiéndome con fuerza desesperada en el pecho.

Por si se lo preguntan, sí, soy Theon el Cambiacapas, señor de Pyke, soberano de las islas del hierro si a Stannis no se le da por sustituirme. Ando medio sentimental hoy, por eso hago esta descripción. Me voy a casar mañana. ¡Mañana! Me parece tan cercano que de buena gana lo retrasaría unos veinte años más sin problemas. Si bien ya no soy el muchacho fiestero y promiscuo que fui tiempo atrás, la vida me parecía aún demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarla en un matrimonio político con una niña que me saca… ¿unos diez años?.

No puedo evitar preguntarme qué veré cuando la tripulación que trae a mi esposa la haga descender del barcoluengo. Aún en mi mente resuena el nombre Arya Stark de Invernalia, pero su rostro me parece difuso y lejano, envuelto en una niebla blancuzca que no me deja adivinarla. En su lugar es otro rostro el que veo, una mirada marrón, un cabello oscuro y unos pechos menudos de adolescente. No es Arya Stark, pero es todo lo que se me viene a la memoria cuando la mencionan. Creo que la situación es algo rara. Me estoy casando con una muchacha que vi nacer de las frías entrañas de Lady Catelyn Stark, pero a la vez no es ella, es una chica mayor a la que vi jugando con Sansa montones de veces. Es cierto, no le presté mayor atención (no más de la que les presté a los chicos menores de Lord Eddard), pero dormirá conmigo durante todas las noches que me queden.

Aeron Pelomojado le dice algo a la multitud congregada y oigo como todos gritan mi nombre y apellido, embravecidos. Alzo la mano en el gesto más chulo que poseo, doy un giro de muñeca y los saludo a todos, con una sonrisa que denota gran parte de mi nerviosismo. Escucho vagamente como un anciano maldice a las tierras verdes y refunfuña que tiene una bonita hija soltera que ofrecerme, pero yo niego con la cabeza, explico que el Rey Stannis me lo ha ordenado, y algunos de los que me vitorearon ahora me abuchean. Sonrío también. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de desprecio? Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bonito, tenía que hacer algo mal en algún momento, y me alegro que haya sido ahora y no cuando esté Arya Stark en mi presencia.

Antes de que Aeron tenga ocasión de decirme que lo que dije fue poco sabio (cosa que ya sé), unas velas se avistan más allá, en el horizonte, hinchándose al acercarse al puerto movidas por la ventisca que sopla, muerde y enloquece. Todos comienzan a gritar, Theon o Greyjoy, o Stark, o maldita puta de la tierraverde, y muchas cosas que se pierden en el espacio, propagándose y entremezclándose hasta que solo se oye un rugido que ensordece. Me veo tentado a taparme los oídos para protegerme de la algarabía, pero sin saber siquiera por qué, frenético de gloria y admiración por mi mismo como nunca lo estuve, me uno yo también a los gritos, diciendo cosas sin sentido y riendo como un loco cuando una joven esposa de sal de un señor menor me oye y bromea conmigo. Es una tarde salada, soleada y mágica que me llena de alegría y enardece mi corazón

Cuando se vislumbra el barco ya dibujado en la distancia, y se puede ver en el agua las ondulaciones que los remos crean al subir y bajar, Asha se me acerca y se toma de mi brazo. Viste un jubón de hilo dorado con perlitas de obsidiana en el pecho, pero está manchado de sudor y huele intensamente a salitre. Sigue con sus hachas arrojadizas colgadas de la cintura, una a cada lado, y el peinado que se había hecho en honor a las visitas hace tiempo que se le desarmó, dejando caer su cabello oscuro e indómito como el mío sobre sus hombros. A pesar de todo, a mis ojos es más hermosa que cualquier engalanada señora. Porque fue ella, y solo Asha, quien rogó por mi vida a Stannis cuando mi causa ya estaba perdida.

-¡Ya viene tu esposa! –Gritó para dejarse oír entre el gentío. Le sonreí y le puse una mano sobre la cabeza, despeinándola todavía más. Ella me miró, con esos ojos tan fieros y el ceño fruncido. –Deja de desordenarme el pelo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que mi esposa crea que las mujeres del hierro sois todas tan greñudas y lujuriosas como tú? –Pregunté con una risita en voz alta. Por un momento la dejé en jaque, se le notó en la cara, pero en seguida se recompuso.

-Le daré motivo de sobra para pensar que somos lujuriosas y greñudas, ya lo verás. –Se soltó de mi brazo con aire desafiante, despeinó aún más su cabello y se fue para ayudar a amarrar el barco que ya había llegado.

Se llamaba Lobo Huargo, como era de esperar, y tenía forma de cabeza de lobo. Sus velas parecían grandes estandartes y su tripulación pertenecía principalmente a la isla del Oso, pero también había de la Costa Pedregosa, de Puerto Blanco e incluso de mis propias islas del hierro. Tal era el caso de Tristifer Botley, que había abandonado sus dominios para tener el honor de escoltar a la novia a su nueva casa. Me pregunté qué dirían ellos si descubrían que la muchacha era una impostora, si es que resultaba que no era Arya. ¿Y si habían encontrado a Arya Stark y le habían devuelto lo que le correspondía? ¿y si ahora me tengo que casar con la muchacha que vi nacer en vez de con la falsa? Intenté evocar el rostro de la chica, su pelo rebelde, pero no aparecía. Solo veía unos ojos grises y flotantes, una mirada oscura y tormentosa que decía en un mudo grito «¡No quiero casarme contigo, idiota!

Fue la propia Asha quien ayudó a una muchacha vestida de blanco y gris, a descender del barco en que había venido. A la distancia que estaba no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, por lo que me acerqué con la curiosidad de un niño al que le han prometido una bolsa de caramelos. Antes de su cara, lo que me llegó a la mente fueron sus palabras, pronunciadas con la suavidad de una dama.

-...Estaré encantada de darle hijos, mi señora, y rezaré a los dioses para que...

«De modo que no la han encontrado», pensé, algo inquieto por lo que acontecería. Era demasiado alta para ser la verdadera Arya, que tendría a la sazón unos quince días del nombre cumplidos. Asha me tapaba la visión, pero aún podía oír aquella vocecita pequeña y algo temerosa en mis oídos, diciendo qué se yo que cosas sobre el viaje y una terrible hora de vómito en que pensó perdería los intestinos .

-Para mí subirme a un barco es mucho más fácil que montar a caballo, cuñada –Confesó la capitana de la flota de hierro, tomando a la menuda chica del brazo para hacerla descender los últimos peldaños. -¿dónde carajo está..? ah, ¡Aquí estás! –El grito que soltó al verme tras ella hizo que un par de gaviotas remontaran el vuelo.

Asha siguió hablando, pero yo no le presté atención alguna. Los mares cercanos eran de un color gris verdoso, un gris que no tenían los ojos de esta Arya. Solo me bastó mirarla para saber quién era, y al ver ese rostro después de tres años en que aparecía en mis esporádicos sueños de terror, me invadió un escalofrío que nació en mi cuello y se expandió por todo mi ser. Era ella, su nombre rimaba con Dolor, la conocía, la entregué en matrimonio a Ramsay y luego la desvestí para su noche de bodas. Un nudo se apretó en mi estómago, algo que tenía un símil con la culpa, pero una cierta chispa de orgullo me recorrió, al pensar que después de todo siguió mi consejo y no olvidó su nombre.

-Lady Arya –Susurré, tomando una mano entre las mías, sonriendo. Le rocé los dedos con la punta de los labios y noté como se estremecía bajo mi contacto. –No has... no has olvidado tu nombre –Musité por la comisura de la boca, de modo que solo ella me oyó. Sonrió, y noté todos sus dientes blancos brillando.

Estaba más grande de como la recordaba. Era consciente de que las niñas crecían rápido, pero ella pareció dotarse no solo de altura, si no también de algo más. Su sonrisa brillaba dulce como la miel y sus ojos me observaban sin el terror que poseyeron tiempo atrás. Tenía mejores caderas y el corpiño del vestido realzaba sus pechos que se adivinaban menudos y bien formados bajo la tela, y ya me llegaba por el hombro, cuando antes no sobrepasaba esa altura.

-Mi señor –Dijo con esa voz temerosa que le había oído siempre. No pude dejar de advertir que tenía un ligero olor a vómito en el cuerpo, señal de que lo dicho hace unos segundos no era mentira. –Rezo para ser buena esposa y daros hijos saludables y fuertes.

-Dime algo que no le hayas dicho a Ramsay, por favor. –Solté una carcajada por la nariz, tal como solía hacer cuando no quería abrir la boca, y el semblante de ella varió al instante. El color huyó de sus mejillas como un ejército derrotado haría en el campo de batalla, sus grandes ojos marrones se abrieron con espanto, y pareció empequeñecerse en sus ropajes de seda blanca y gris.

-Disculpad a mi hermano, Lady Arya. Es un poco idiota, no sé si os habeis dado cuenta. –Asha apretó los dientes, me dio un golpe tan fuerte con el codo en el costado que me habría mandado por los aires de no haber sido por Arya, que me sujetó por el brazo y gracias a su agarre pude mantener el equilibrio.

-Estaba bromeando, por las mil tormentas –Blasfemé, mirándola humillado. Los ojos marrones de mi futura esposa se abrieron con curiosidad y percibí su mirada sobre mí, valorándome. –Me he alimentado muy bien, por eso veis esos kilos demás. No, con la leche no crecen los dientes, eso es mentira. –Le dediqué mi más amplia sonrisa y la vi dar un paso hacia atrás, entre indecisa y asustada. –Tampoco crecen los dedos –Le mostré mi mano derecha y la izquierda. Ella observó los muñones con atención, su mirada castaña no se apartaba de aquellas fisuras como si pudiera absorverlas. La extraña fascinación que ejercían mis heridas sobre la gente me gusta y confunde a partes iguales.

-Me estáis...

-¿Asustando? –Sugerí acercándome un paso a ella. Arya no retrocedió aunque tentada estuvo de hacerlo. –No, pero si soy tu esposo, no debes temerme. Cuando me desnude verás que no todo en mí es perfecto.

Ella abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando encontrar el valor para hablar. –Dicen... –Comenzó, con el susurro timorato al que estaba acostumbrada. –Dicen que él, él, él... que os...

-¿Castró? –Terminó Asha con cierto grado de impaciencia en su voz. Cuando mi esposa se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, supe que mi hermana había dado en el blanco. –Habladurías vanas, lady Arya. Mira, Theon, deshazte el nudo de los calzones y sácate la polla para que pueda verla.

-¡Asha!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella con una inocencia tan grande como fingida. Miró a la chica de blanco y gris con ojos pícaros y le sonrió. –Hombres tenían que ser… decidme, Lady Arya, ¿os gusta el pescado fresco?

-No he tenido la fortuna de probarlo demasiado -Respondió con exquisita cortesía, acomodándose el cabello sobre un hombro. El otro era redondo y pálido, y sentí unas locas ganas de enterrar mis dientes en él y pasarle la lengua. Si tuviera buenos dientes, por supuesto. –Pero me gusta, sí.

-Pues de tanto comer pescado fresco aquí os llegará a aburrir –Dijo la capitana haciendo un gesto. –Y dime, ¿os gusta Theon?

-¿The... Theon? –La muchacha volvió a ponerse tan colorada como un tomate. Miró a Asha, luego me observó con esos ojos marrones que no debería tener la verdadera Arya, y por último miró nuevamente a Asha. Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo apenada, y se retorció un mechón del cabello. –Mi señor es muy...

Iba a decir un comentario cortés seguramente, uno de esos que la septa Mordane le había enseñado a ella y Sansa, pero mi hermana la interrumpió. –Pues de tanto comerte a Theon seguro que te aburre también –Dijo, riendo a mandíbula batiente. Tristifer, a nuestro lado, la secundó, pero solo porque quería ganarse su favor.

-Las cosas deliciosas nunca te aburren, querida hermana –Dije con una tremenda sonrisa egocéntrica. Los rayos del sol comenzaban ya a declinar, dándole a la tarde un precioso cariz rojizo. La chica de blanco y gris me miró con atención y supe que tal vez, en esta ocasión estaba en lo cierto, aunque fuera mínimamente.

*o*

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Quiero mostrarte algo –Dije en tono casi neutro, a excepción de un leve temblor que acusaba mis sentimientos. Ella abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó guiar por mí, tomada de mi brazo como una buena pareja de novios.

Habíamos llegado hacía veinte minutos aproximadamente al castillo de Pyke, luego del bautismo de Arya frente a todo el mundo, en el mismo lugar donde había llegado. Aeron Pelomojado insistió en desnudarla inmediatamente y meterla en el agua, sumergiéndola en los dominios y las bendiciones del dios Ahogado, para que todo el pueblo viera que su nueva señora, traída desde las tierras verdes, adoptaba la antigua fe, tal como ellos. La ceremonia fue larga, tediosa y para la joven, me imagino que algo terrorífica, pues la hundieron en el agua hasta el desmayo (para horror de todos sus fieles acompañantes, algunos ya la veían muerta). Pero cuando despertó, y el sacerdote le dio palmaditas en la espalda semi desnuda, su mirada pareció brillar con más fulgor. Yo solo esperaba que se tiñera del gris marino, pero aquello no sucedió. Sus ojos seguían tan marrones como siempre, oscuros, grandes y tímidos.

Hicimos todo el camino desde el puerto a caballo, pues no había barcoluengo que pudiese desembarcar en los acantilados que rodeaban mi fortaleza ancestral. Pyke era un castillo de piedra vasta y austera, provisto de la ventisca suave de los acantilados amenazadores que casi se cernían sobre él. Las torres estaban unidas por puentes de madera y cuerda, en los que todos podían perder pie y volar a los salones del dios Ahogado en cualquier momento (eso le pasó a mi padre). La gente nos aclamaba, incluso algunos gritaron el apellido de mi señora, que tanto daño nos causó años atrás en la rebelión de Balon Greyjoy. El enlace entre Invernalia y las islas del hierro, fue sin dudas posibles una verdadera hazaña, pues había quienes aún le guardaban rencor a la familia Stark.

Insistí en mostrarle todo el castillo ni bien llegamos, a pesar del cansancio evidente que la joven mostraba. El primer sitio que le enseñé fue la torre Sangrienta, contándole la historia aterradora de cómo asesinaron, hace más de mil años, a los hijos de los reyes del río, y cómo enviaron los trocitos a sus padres cuando la masacre se efectuó. Ella repasó las habitaciones, sonriendo como no la había visto hacer en su anterior matrimonio con Ramsay, incluso hablaba de esto sí y lo otro también. Andábamos a pasos cortos para no forzar mis mutilados pies, ella esperaba siempre que me quedaba atrás y me echaba una mano cuando lo necesitaba.

Y ahora estábamos en el último lugar que deseaba mostrarle. Sentía la respiración entrecortada y cierto nerviosismo recorría mi columna vertebral. La puerta era gruesa y de madera oscura, con una aldaba en forma de kraken. arya la miró, curiosa, y sonrió cuando me adelanté para abrir la puerta, sin llamar. La habitación era amplia e iluminada por el sol que ya moría en el cielo cada vez más carmesí. Una que otra vela alumbraba, muy dispersa, la estancia, y junto a la ventana una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos extraviados observaba sin ver hacia el infinito. Era delgada y escuálida, con una piel de foca cubriendo su cuerpo frágil y menudo. Mi novia dio un paso hacia el frente; fue precisamente aquel el momento en que la anciana eligió para girar la cabeza.

-¿Quién es? –Me preguntó la chica en voz baja, pegándose a mí todo cuanto podía. Sentí que me ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Es mi… madre –Balbucí con la mirada clavada en las bonitas marcas del suelo. Por primera vez me daba cuenta de lo interesantes que parecían.

Arya Stark la impostora, se soltó de mi agarre y avanzó con paso torpe y temeroso, hacia la mujer que la esperaba encogida sobre sí misma. Alannys Harlaw abrió sus ojos y la miró intensamente, sin parpadear por un largo rato. Percibí como la muchacha se estremecía ante el contacto de hierro de su escrutinio, implacable como una tormenta. Luego de un rato, los labios de mi madre se curvaron en una sonrisa desdentada. La loba también sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿De dónde ha salido esta muchachita flaca de las tierras verdes? –Interrogó, con voz atronadora y alta como un cuerno de batalla. La «Muchachita flaca» dio un paso hacia atrás, sobresaltada. Seguramente no se imaginó que aquella frágil anciana pudiera hablar, menos con aquella voz decidida.

-Es mi prometida, madre.

-¿Rodrik?

-Theon.

La mujer me observó con aquellos ojos que no hacían más que ponerme nervioso. Me removí, incómodo, sin embargo me acerqué a ella hasta rozar con los pies la silla donde se hallaba sentada. Tomé su mano y la besé dos veces, con educación y respeto. Iba a hablar, deseaba aclarar el punto de mi casamiento, pero para mi genuina sorpresa fue la chica quien quebró el silencio.

-Mi señora –Dijo con voz solícita, arrodillándose frente a ella como haría un súbdito con su reina. –Tengo el honor de ser... –Dudó por un instante, pero ante mi apremiante mirada, casi ansiosa, prosiguió como si la interrupción no se hubiera dado. –Arya de la casa Stark, proveniente de Invernalia. Yo...

-Sé lo que quieres, niña de las tierras verdes –La interrumpió mi madre con áspera cortesía. Me parecía increíble y a caso cómico como una mujer que le costaba incluso recordar el nombre de su hijo, fuera tan aguda para reconocer a una mujer que no era isleña como ella. Tomó a Arya de la barbilla con esos dedos tan fuertes y llenos de manchas, la miró a los ojos con una seriedad que no le había visto nunca. -¿Lo cuidarás?

-Yo...

-Prométemelo, niña –Casi suplicó Lady Alannys inclinándose hacia delante para juntar más sus rostros. –Es mi niño, el único que me queda, y es pequeño. Me lo quitaron cuando era un chiquillo, ¿Sabes? Tienes que cuidármelo, ya ves lo que le han... hecho. –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sentí que no estaba en el lugar apropiado y por un momento pensé en escabullirme a una cita muy importante que acababa de invent… digo, que había recordado súbitamente.

-Os lo prometo, mi señora –Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, había oído la voz de la muchacha sin ningún titubeo. La observé, de rodillas en el suelo, más alta que antes, con el cabello largo y otras marcas en las facciones, las marcas de una juventud bien vivida. Ya no parecía ratoncillo asustado, se veía desenvuelta con su nombre e identidad. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que la oía hablar con tanta decisión, y más encima de algo que tenía estrecha relación conmigo. No pude evitar sentir una ráfaga de aprecio por ella. –Rezaré para ser una buena esposa, leal y fiel, y prometo que lo cuidaré.

Mì madre se inclinó, apartó el cabello oscuro de la frente de Arya y depositó un beso delicado. La joven sonrió y acarició la arrugada mejilla pálida. –Que así sea, niña de las tierras verdes –Declaró, irguiéndose en toda su reducida altura. Sus ojos se toparon conmigo y volví a sentirme fuera de lugar en esa atmósfera hecha de cursilería y otras cosas aún peores. –¿Le darás muchos hijos, chica?

-Eh... –Pude notar la incomodidad en la joven. Se removió, enredó un dedo en el mechón húmedo de cabello, miró al suelo, me miró, volvió a mirar al suelo y carraspeó. –Tantos como sea posible, mi señora...

-Si de mí depende, poblaré el castillo de pequeños krakens –Opiné, con una extraña sonrisa que iba dirigida únicamente a mi futura esposa. La norteña bajó la cabeza y sonrió también.

-Rodrik –Musitó Lady Alannys como una de las plegarias que susurraba yo en las mazmorras de Dreadfort. –Me gustaría que vuestro primogénito se llamase Rodrik.

A raíz de la mirada confusa que Arya la impostora me lanzó, expliqué. –Rodrik se llamó mi hermano mayor, el que murió... en la rebelión de Greyjoy. –Ella asintió, comprensiva.

-Rodrik se llamará, mi señora. Y el segundo que tengamos… Marlon... no, oh, no era así... –Ante el sonrojo de la pobre muchacha, ni mi madre ni yo pudimos ocultar una sonrisa.

-Balon –Dije yo en su auxilio.

-Maron –Contradijo mi madre casi un segundo más tarde. Arya negó con la cabeza, realmente confusa, y yo le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Su vestido de seda estaba ligeramente sucio de tierra.

-Maron se llamará el segundo –Juró Arya, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la anciana, que le sonrió y dijo algo que no pude entender. Me sentía un tanto acalorado, pero por extraño que pareciera, mi corazón latía con fuerza. por unos momentos me pareció que esto era un sueño demasiado loco, que yo seguía en la mazmorra de Fuerte Terror o en Invernalia, a punto de volver con Lord Ramsay, pero ¿Por qué el contacto de la mano tivia de Arya se sentía tan real en mi brazo?

Cuando salimos de la habitación, sentí un impulso bestial apoderándose de mi ser e impregnándome como hace la miel en el pollo. Me sentía febril y ansioso, similar a como era antes, cuando aún no me teñía el pelo de negro con los tintes tiroshi ni debía andar a pasos cortos para evitar tropezar. Era calor, una especie de lujuria insatisfecha e incontenible que ya no me veía con fuerzas de seguir deteniendo dentro de mi cuerpo. Arya me había visto parar frente a una habitación que no conocía, pero no me importaba lo que estuviera diciendo en estos momentos. Empujé la puerta con el pie para abrirla del todo, insté a la muchacha a introducirse en ella, cerré con toda la agilidad que podía considerando mis circunstancias...

Y entonces busqué su cuerpo cálido en la oscuridad imperante, extendiendo los brazos a ciegas hasta que encontré una cara tan suave como la seda de verano. Avancé los pasos que me separaban de la norteña, buscando su cercanía, el calor que ansiaba con loca desesperación. Ella murmuró algo que no entendí, y que tampoco estaba por la labor de descifrar y luego, con el silencio de compañeros y nada más que las sombras observándonos, la besé.

Fue un beso intenso, casi tan necesitado como me sentía yo. Enredé mi mano en el pelo oscuro de la chica, acariciando su nuca con mis siete dedos. Ella retrocedió levemente, sin separarse ni romper el contacto, y percibí como su espalda chocaba contra la pared de piedra tosca cuando se detuvo por fin. El resto es ya historia, una que no me veo capaz de escribir con la suficiente claridad, porque ni el paisaje de la vegetación más lujuriosa y exuberante provocaría en mí lo que me causan los labios de la muchacha, que se entreabren con ligereza para dejarle paso a mi lengua cálida. Siento esa boquita norteña amoldándose a la mía en el vaivén de nuestros movimientos cincronizados, y mi vientre se tensa con una lluvia de mariposas deliciosas que me recorren y me consumen.

Ella está atrapada dentro de mi boca, y sus dientes en torno a mi lengua me hacen estremecer. Intento tomar aire por la nariz porque siento que medio me ahogo, pero mi cuerpo se llena de su aroma y su esencia en cuanto lo intento. Siento que sus manos trémulas tocan mi cuello, hacen círculos en mi nuca, me descienden por los hombros y atraviesan la tela de mi jubón, y no puedo más que soltar un jadeo leve, que suena a éxtasis y gloria, y queda atrapado en el interior de ella. Cuando nos separamos, puedo sentir la saliva que moja mis labios levemente. Los lamo sin pensar, tratando de absorber todo cuanto me queda de aquel contacto.

-Sé tu nombre –Murmuré a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Siento su respiración sobre mi piel morena, cálida como el sol que nos alumbró, y deposito otro beso más suave en sus labios. –Rima... rima con pain.

El sonido que sale de su garganta es una música casi dulce, que se asemeja a un sollozo y una risita al mismo tiempo. Intento vislumbrarla en la oscuridad que nos envuelve, pero no veo en sí lágrima alguna. Sin embargo sé que tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados para evitar derramarlas y acaricio su rostro con mi mano izquierda, con sutileza.

-Reek –Me parece que el susurro es angustioso y ahogado, pero perfectamente audible. Sus labios se posan en mi mejilla y me abraza, me estruja con tanta fuerza contra sí que puedo sentir la proximidad de sus menudos pechos contra mi torso. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, loco de deseo ante el solo imaginar sintiendo aquellos tesoros que antes desnudé, bajo las yemas de mis dedos. –Reek, Reek, Reek...

-...Que rima con Weak. –Terminé la frase por ella, sonriendo contra su cabello. Recordé todo lo que pasamos ambos, muñecos desamparados entregados a las manos destructivas de Lord Ramsay, y el echo de que estemos vivos, juntos de nuevo, me parece algo terriblemente extraño.

-Que rima con Prince –Dijo ella riendo, esta vez me quedó claro que era una risa, fresca y más dulce que la de Asha. Acarició mi espalda por sobre la tela del jubón, allí donde el látigo implacable del señor me había herido, y me pareció ver otra vez esa habitación donde la tenían encerrada en Invernalia, casi podía sentirla temblar y sollozar ante las manos del señor, tan rápidas y dispuestas a hacer daño.

-¿Sigues queriendo rimar Reek con Prince? –Negué con la cabeza, divertido, rememorando ese momento en mi mente como si estuviera aconteciendo ahora. la sangre fresca manando de mis heridas recientes, el frío, los ronquidos del señor y los sollozos de la falsa Arya. Cuando ella asintió, sonrojada, me aparté un poco. –Al menos ya no quieres rimarlo con Brave.

El aliento de la joven me hizo cosquillas en la cara cuando alzó el rostro de mi pecho otra vez. Su respiración me acariciaba de forma acompasada, dulce y trémula, y me vi embargado por aquel hechizo femenino que todas las mujeres poseían. Sus ojos no eran grises, pero en el momento de un beso, ¿aquello qué importaba? Los labios de Arya Stark seguramente no eran más carnosos y suaves que los suyos. El beso esta vez duró un poco más. Me deleité sumiéndome dentro de su boca como haría un barcoluengo en la marea, navegando en el océano de su lengua y su saliva, sin esquivar sus dientes y perdiéndome en cada recóndito lugar de aquella boquita dulce que me prodigaría tanto placer en mis años futuros. La acaricié sobre la ropa, más allá de lo estrictamente permitido, pero es que sinceramente no podía contenerme. Soy un hombre. Pese a todo lo que me haya metido en cabeza Lord Ramsay, Theon Greyjoy es un hombre y como tales padece. Mis manos vagaron por sus hombros y su espalda, se detuvieron en su cuello y descendieron hasta los senos menudos, apretándolos sobre la ropa, maldiciendo las sedas norteñas. Ella tampoco se quedó atrás; tocaba mi cuerpo como si el mundo se fuera a extinguir, en caricias efímeras, dulces y apasionadas todo a la misma vez. Parecía como si el beso no fuera a acabar nunca, o eso quería yo.

Mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos y la sentía estremecerse tan dulce y pequeña contra la pared, se me vino a la mente todo lo que aconteció en InvernaLia. El encamamiento, cuando tuve que rasgar el vestido de novia con la daga que Lord Ramsay me había dado, la timidez en los rasgos de la falsa Arya cuando miré su espalda latigueada, el siseo de dolor que había proferido en el instante que su esposo había profanado su piel con tanta brutalidad, las lágrimas derramadas en el momento de la bofetada, mi propia cabeza entre sus piernas, bebiendo de ella el dulce elixir signo de la excitación. Solo aquel recuerdo me hizo despertar y darme cuenta de que tenía entre mis brazos a una mujer ya desvirgada, que conocía el secreto de los siete suspiros porque había sido entrenada en el arte del placer. Las manos de ella, que ya bajaban por mi vientre, no se detuvieron esta vez, y como si hubiera estado leyendo mi pensamiento, se posaron delicadas y suaves allí.

Me separé de ella con rapidez, como si el contacto me hubiera quemado. Sus ojos grandes y marrones me observaron con sobresalto creciente y apartó la mano de donde la había posado, allí en mi erecta polla que clamaba por atención urgente. Solté un suspiro suave apretando la mandíbula y comencé a respirar más entrecortadamente que antes, sintiendo como la sangre bajaba y se concentraba en el sitio que sentía más ardiente.

-L…lo siento mucho, mi señor, yo no quise, yo no quise... –La norteña parecía realmente acongojada, su respiración dificultosa golpeándome en el cuello y sus manos en la pared, sin llegar a tocarme. –Yo solo quería saber… todos decían que vos… bueno, que Lord Ramsay...

-¿Qué? –Creo que sabía a lo que mi futura esposa quería llegar y aquello me provocó una extraña sonrisa, pues aunque el señor Bolton no fue para nada misericordioso conmigo, me dejó conservar mi miembro viril. –Bueno, ahora comprobaste que no es verdad. Lo has tocado. Está allí.

-No… no lo haré hasta que nos casemos, lo juro... –La chica intentó empujarme para abrirse camino hasta la puerta, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos con ella como para dejarla escapar.

-No –Casi gemí, tomando su muñeca y volviendo a llevar su mano hacia donde quería que se quedara. El contacto fue una bendición por poco, tan tímido y delicado como solo ella sabía hacer, y aunque varias docenas de manos me habían tocado en el mismo sitio, todas eran diferentes a su manera. –Joder, hace semanas que no echo un buen polvo... –Susurré, mi voz sonando pequeña y frágil.

-¿Semanas? –Preguntó Arya con un tono avergonzado. Tenía la voz extrañamente ronca y la oí tragar saliva con dificultad mientras sentía como me endurecía bajo el toque de sus manos. –Yo pensé que teníais doncellas que os calentaban la cama siempre que desearais.

-Las tengo –Puntualicé con el énfasis egocéntrico que todos los Greyjoy poseíamos por excelencia. –Podría tronar los dedos y tendría a diez isleñas del verano desnudándose en mi cuarto y metidas conmigo en la cama. –Sonreí y busqué entre los pliegues de seda del vestido blanco y gris, el pecho delicado de mi señora. Cuando encontré piel tivia a la que aferrarme, comencé a mover los dedos por aquel pezón que para mi agrado, se hallaba duro y dispuesto. –Pero ya no es lo mismo. Sigue dándome pudor desnudarme. Me faltan dedos de los pies, poseo marcas y Tengo… cicatrices.

-Las… cicatrices de un valiente –Suspiró la falsa loba. Su voz era casi un gemido apagado porque mientras intentaba expresarse, yo jugaba con sus pequeños senos. Ella estiró un brazo para rodearme la espalda y sujetarse a mi cuerpo con el fin de no caer, y comenzó a hacer leves círculos allí donde Ramsay me había azotado por ella. –Esas marcas fueron las de un valiente, y me… da igual que Reek no rime… con Brave.

-¿Disfrutarás con mis cicatrices?

-Con cada una, mi señor.

Sus habilidosas manos habían encontrado ya las lazadas que mantenían mis calzones en su lugar, y me di cuenta de que la chica quería deshacerlas para tocarme con más libertad. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, pensando en todo lo que ambos habíamos pasado, sobre todo en nuestro vuelo, cuando la tomé de la cintura y salté con ella desde la muralla de Invernalia hasta un más allá que solo la nieve determinó. Jamás habría pensado que ella seguiría siendo Arya Stark hasta el final. Nunca creí que la debilucha y llorona que se había aferrado a mí con todas sus fuerzas, mirándome como su única salvación, sería tan fuerte y decidida como para engañar a su pequeño señor Rickon Stark y hacerse pasar por su hermana durante tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de que era un tremendo fraude, me gustaba. Una de las últimas palabras que le había dicho yo, era que continuase siendo la loba hasta el final. Y así había hecho.

-Hei –Dije besando la curva de su cuello con la punta de los labios, mientras intentaba bajarle el vestido casi sin éxito. –Me alegra… que no hayas olvidado tu nombre.

A pesar de la oscuridad percibí su sonrisa tenue y duradera a partes iguales. –A mi me alegra que hayáis recordado el vuestro.

-¿Lo recuerdas tú? –Pregunté mientras tiraba de la molesta prenda para quitarla por fin del cuerpo de mi señora. La pesada tela cayó al suelo con un ligero ruido sordo que a nadie le importó, y sonreí al notar que solo la ropa interior me separaba de su gloria dulce y secreta. Tomé un pecho entre mis manos, me incliné y lo besé, deseoso. Ella se rio, fue una carcajada bajita, y sentí como se retorcía contra la pared.

-Recuerdo vuestro nombre –Dijo con dificultad, terminando de desatar los nudos de los calzones. Cada vez me encontraba más frenético, así que fui yo quien rompió el jubón en mi precipitación por quitármelo. Mi ropa interior corrió la misma suerte. -...Theon Greyjoy. –Su susurro era casi quejumbroso, y la besé con fuerza para acallarla, para hacer morir sus palabras dentro de mi boca. Aún así, el suspiro que soltó luego me hizo estremecer.

-Yo también sé tu nombre –Mascullé, mientras ella yacía de rodillas en el suelo, con el cabello despeinado cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos y su dulce boca ocupada en una parte de mí que requería sus servicios. -...Jeyne, Jeyne, que rima con Pain.

Y cuando alcancé el cielo en aquella oscura habitación, y mi lujuria se satisfizo de esa manera tan deliciosa y placentera, pensé que posiblemente casarme no era tan malo. Si hubiera sido Arya Stark tal vez ahora me encontrara sangrando por cien heridas, con flechas en el cuello y lanzas en lugar de tripas. Si fuera Arya Stark me habría llamado asesino y se habría burlado de mi dentadura. Si se tratara de ella, sus ojos grises me mirarían con una rabia indecible y sin rastro de deseo.

Bien pensado, si fuera ella. Pero esta chica tenía los ojos marrones, era más delicada y presta, y sobre todo, no era Arya Stark. Así que me caso, de buena gana. Eso sí, ¡solo si hay una noche de bodas como la que acabo de tener!


End file.
